


her lady of the lake

by embracedself



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, Jamie Protection Squad of One, Light Angst, Protection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: A visit from the Lady of the Lake leaves Jamie shuddering and begging for what she can't have.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	her lady of the lake

Jamie leaves the door cracked open to the house too often, Dani thought as she walked the path and saw her lover's face for the night. Checking up on her. It was enough, she hoped, just to see Jamie happy. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if Jamie had taken another lover after Dani, but she hadn't needed to worry.

All Jamie ever did was talk about the great love of her life --- Dani Clayton. And each time she brought Dani's name up, Jamie’s face lit up, and the blonde felt herself fall deeper in love with her wife and wished more than anything they could have had more time.

But not this soon --- Jamie deserved to live longer, needed to. She needed to have a long and happy life. Dani hadn't kept her above water for nothing, after all. But the fucking door was opened a crack, and so was the window. And Jamie kept staring at the door and window respectively every few minutes until she finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Dani was tired of this.

She'd had to ward off too many intruders already; calling them away with a tap to the forehead until they got to the lake where she'd call them under--- breaking her own promise to herself that she'd never take another person down. But for Jamie's safety? Jamie's wellbeing? Oh, that was a different story, as that last night had proven.

She was so caught up in these musings, she ALMOST did not notice when the sun began to rise until her skin began to tingle. It was time to go. With a quick scribble on a paper, and tape to a forehead, Dani took her leave of Jamie's apartment.

When Jamie awoke in the morning, several hours later, she was a little perturbed to feel something on her forehead. What had happened? Did she miss someone coming into her apartment? For a long moment, the only thing she thought of was missing Dani and the hatred that came with it was fiery and strong.

She took a harsh breath in, until she finally breathed out and raised her hand upwards. She was confused to feel a sticky note on her forehead. Shakily, she pulled her hand down and noticed immediately Dani's handwriting, the kiss on the page recognisable as Dani's immediately.

"Jamie," the note read in scrawling script, hearts on those letters of Dani's. "Stop asking for trouble. Shut the door, darling. I'll see you as soon as I can. Love always, Poppins." Jamie's hand flew to her mouth, barely concealing her sob as she let out years of tears. At least she could now know that Dani was always near.


End file.
